1:2 - Lunch - Mari
Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:03 PM Sirius catches the skateboard and rolls it forward, jumping on it nimbly. He uses blast of fire and warm air to propel himself forward and out over the whole of the stairs. He lands wobbling but managing to stay upright. "WHOO!" He throws a fist in the air Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:05 PM Mari grins. They follow down the stairs, grinding down the railing like they'd done this before. "hell yeah, hot stuff." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:06 PM He laughs. "God I'm hungry!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:07 PM "You're not the only one." mari says. "Think the cafeteria's edible here?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:08 PM "God if it isn't I'm really gonna bail on this school." Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:09 PM "Ditto here." mari says, they kick off toward the cafeteria building. "good choices at least." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:12 PM Sirius doesn't kick just propels himself forward with fire, "Promising." Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:14 PM "Anything catching your eye, rocket man?" Mari asks, they themself seem to be eying up the japanese teppanyaki. "Japanese food is good shit." Mari says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:16 PM "Got meat?" He laces his fingers behund his head Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:19 PM "Obviously." Mari says, they go for the counter. "Beef, pork, chicken or shrimp?" Mari themself orders a Okonomiyaki. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:20 PM "Beef of course." Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:22 PM "Noodles or rice?" The chef asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:22 PM "Rice." Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:24 PM The chef gets cooking, preparing the whole dish in front of them. Mari pops their skateboard back into their dimensional pocket. Mari gets some gyoza and a miso soup on the side. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:29 PM Sirius doesn't get anything extra. Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:30 PM "This place is stupid crowded, I'm going outside." Mari says. December 14, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 12:52 AM "Cool I'll join you." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 8:16 AM Mari starts walking. "Man, did you see those fucking dorks trying to fight? They were like headless chicken." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 8:28 AM Sirius laughs, "Yeah thats fucking accurate. That Leo kid was especially dumb." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 8:31 AM Mari snorts. "All bark and no bite that idiot." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 8:36 AM Sirius laughs, "Most of them were just sad." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:00 AM "And they want to be heroes?" Mari laughs. "Maybe we should kick their asses into shape, it'd be fun." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:03 AM Sirius snickers, "Teach em what they are up against." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:04 AM "Teach them to fear the might of Carnival and... Do you have a snazzy name?" Mari asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:05 AM "Nah." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:08 AM "Shame." Mari pouts, they stop over a patch of grass and two fold out chairs and a table pop in front of them. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:09 AM Sirius whistles, "What else ya got stored there the kitchen sink?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:10 AM "I got an old toilet bowl?" Mari says.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:13 AM Sirius laughs and takes a sit setting his food down Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:14 AM "Okay, I like you Sy, but you ought to know something about me; I'm a fucking klepto." Mari says. "And I don't mean that in a 'Oh, I totally shoplift sometimes' kind of way." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:16 AM "Oh that's cool, i guess. Just return anything you take from me if i ask for it back i guess." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:16 AM Mari smiles at the understanding, "Most of the shit I steal is just random crap, you have nooooo idea the amount of pens, erasers, hairclips I have in there."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:22 AM He laughs Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:27 AM Mari digs into their food. "I'm glad to have you round, thought it'd be all dorks here." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:29 AM "Same. Glad I have somebody to do some fucking around with." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:30 AM "We haven't gotten to the fucking yet, at least not literal." Mari jokes. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:33 AM "right." Sirius blushes a tad and looks down at his food to stab the chopsticks in Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:34 AM "Oh, come on, don't tell me you've never?" Mari seems a little shocked. "Big bad boy like you?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:48 AM "I have." He said slightly grumpily. "It's just... I... haven't been with someone with a vagina yet... or really ever used my dick is sex." He gets quieter stabbing at his food with the chopsticks and almost pouting Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:49 AM "Bit of a bottom, eh?" Mari grins. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:51 AM His ears are red as he looks down, "Yeah." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 9:54 AM "I could work with that." Mari grins, "No pressure or anything." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 9:54 AM Sirius grins back Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 10:01 AM "But man, have you ever used chopsticks before?" Mari laughs. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 10:02 AM "Uh... does Chinese takeout by myself count?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 10:02 AM Mari brings their hand closer. "You hold them like this." They show him the way to hold and move the chopsticks(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 10:05 AM "Oh okay." He adapts quickly Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 10:26 AM "Now what you'd say tonight we have some fun?" Mari says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 10:27 AM He smirks, "Sure." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 10:30 AM "Aside from a bit of dicking, I'm itching for a fight." Mari says, this Rook guy didn't scratch that itch. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 10:35 AM "That Leo could be fun if he wasn't so pathetic." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 10:36 AM "Why don't we kick his ass?" Mari says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 10:37 AM "Don't like picking on the weak. If he could put up a fight though..." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 10:39 AM "Well, let's see if he does." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 10:41 AM Sirius shrugs, "Fine by me." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 10:42 AM Mari grins, a throwing knife appears in their hand and they start to flip it in the air one handed. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 11:20 AM Sirius continues eating, "Hey this is good." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 11:24 AM "Told you, Japanese food is great." Mari says. "I spent a month there a few years ago." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 11:26 AM "Sweet. I haven't been anywhere I couldn't walk." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 11:31 AM "My aunt married a japanese guy." Mari says with shrug. "Other than that, I've mostly been around the southern states." December 15, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 4:36 AM "That's cool." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:52 AM Mari smiles. "I guess, shame I didn't get to fight anyone there." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:56 AM Sirius snorts, "You ever fight that hero Lasher? I always wanted to." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:56 AM "Who now?" Mari says. "If he's not from the magic city, I probably haven't" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:57 AM "He's from Tennessee. Kinda scary guy." Sirius gives a crazy, fearless grin when he says the would "scary" Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:59 AM "Wait, people actually live in Tennessee?" Mari acts surprise. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:59 AM Sirius snickers Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:03 AM "Aside from hillfolks." Mari says. "If I was from a small town, i'd have gotten the hell out of there." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:05 AM Sirius laughs, "I think he is from one of those cities down there." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:17 AM "There are cities?" Mari feigns shock. "It's not like all mountains and corn fields?" "Do they have electricity? Pluming?"(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:27 AM "Yes shocking i know." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:32 AM "Is that where you're from, hot stuff?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:34 AM "No." He laughs, "I'm not from much of anywhere except the west." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:36 AM "Ah, so far away. Any wildness to be found there still?" Mari asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:37 AM "Some here and there." He frowns "Not enough." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:37 AM "Shame." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:39 AM He nods Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:41 AM Mari digs into their food for a moment. "We've got the afternoon free, but we're stuck in dweebtown." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:46 AM Sirius drops his head into his hand, propping his chin up with his elbow on the table"Yeah."(edited) Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:49 AM "And last I heard, I'm not allowed off the grounds alone." Mari pouts. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:49 AM "Yeah I'm not either." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:51 AM Mari ponders for a moment. "Let's plan a jail break?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 11:53 AM Sirius grins. "I'm up for it. " Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 12:04 PM "Let's bring in the mayhem." Mari says, offering a hand. "Partners in crime?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 12:05 PM He takes the hand, "Partners in crime." Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Mari Roleplay Category:Sirius Roleplay